Many models of double-hung windows have sliding sashes which can be opened and pivoted inward for cleaning the outside pane from inside the house. Although pivotable, the sliding sashes must also necessarily fit tightly to prevent leakage and drafts around the window. Generally, a compressible, convex jamb liner extends outward from the window frame into a mating, concave recess located in the edge of the sash. To pivot the sash, the jamb liners must be compressed so that the edges of the sash can clear the jamb liners.
One of the difficulties of applying the side pressure to compress the jamb liner is the need to simultaneously compress the jamb liners on opposite sides of the sash, since generally large, compressive forces are required to press the jamb liner into the jamb liner recess. The present invention provides a tool for compressing opposing jamb liners sufficiently far to allow the user to pivot the sash inward for cleaning.